<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What the future holds. by luna575</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767312">What the future holds.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna575/pseuds/luna575'>luna575</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Slow Updates, Small hiatus, no beta we die like men, watching the future</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:21:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna575/pseuds/luna575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Minato must watch the future to change it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1 [Fixed]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First chapter</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A group of five people comprising Namikaze Minato, Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi, and Nohara Rin disappear in the blinding light. It is also in this moment that time itself is stopped. They all squeeze their eyes shut until the bright light fades and they slowly open their eyes. They look around their surroundings cautiously for any potential enemies; however, there is nothing but silence in the room it brought them to. The room only contains a coffee table with couches and a large screen at the front.</p><p>“Uh, where are we?” Obito asks, looking around the room. “I'm not sure. There doesn't seem to be an exit.” Minato replies. Kakashi scowls, not thrilled about the situation. Rin bites her lip in worry. “I dont know who brought us here but they better let us out or else!” Kushina exclaims scowling.</p><p>Suddenly a voice speaks “You are here to see the future and change it for the better. You do not get a choice. You cannot leave until you have watched it. Do not worry, long as you are here I will freeze time outside. That is all.” The voice disappears. They blink before reluctantly sitting down. They are not too happy about being trapped in a room, albeit they are curious of the future. Minato grabs the control that had appeared on the coffee table.</p><p>He presses the turn on button and the screen turns on. The words “Do you want to start?” appear on the screen along with the option “Yes.” “Well might as well do this” Kushina mutters.</p><p>It shows a moon on the screen. There is an eerie music in the background that gives them a dreadful feeling. “Twelve years ago a nine-tailed fox suddenly appeared.” The narrator's voice says. It shows a large red orange fox with its tail swishing. 'If the fox got out that must mean Kushina is dead, Minato thinks. </p><p>Already the future seems bleak. “It's tails lashed out, smashing mountains and sending tidal waves crashing to the shores. The ninja rose to defend their village.” The voice continues. It shows a man with blood going down his temple who yells, “Hold the attack and wait for the fourth hokage!” “It's getting closer.” Another ninja yells. “I wonder where that giant fox came from.” Obito says.</p><p>“We’ll probably find out later.” Kakashi says. Rin nods in agreement. “Don't let it near the village.” One of the ninja on the screen yells. Suddenly a giant frog appears. ‘Does this mean I become the fourth hokage?’ Minato asks himself.</p><p>“One shinobi faced the nine-tailed fox in a mortal combat. He sacrificed his life to capture the beast and sealed it in an infant's body. This ninja was known as the fourth hokage.” The narrator says. They couldn't tell what the fourth hokage looked like as the silhouette was too small. A wailing baby is shown with a seal on it's tummy and a tuft of yellow hair.</p><p>“That must be the baby the fox is sealed in.” Kakashi states. The screen shows a logo that says Naruto with a faded black background. A young boy with orange pants, a black shirt, and bright yellow could be seen running and laughing. "This must be the baby from earlier. He looks just like you Minato. This also means he's our son." Kushina says to Minato. Minato hums nodding in agreement. They both turn back to the screen.</p><p>Two jounin ninja are seen running behind him. They yell "Naruto get back here. When I get my hands. You've crossed the line." 'Naruto…' Kushina thinks. Naruto continues laughing. 'He must have done something' Kakashi thinks.<br/>
"Give it up. You're just bent because you don't have the guts to do what I do. Do you?" Naruto yells. </p><p>The Hokage monuments are shown to be painted. Obito can't help but snicker.  "Losers! Wannabes!  You'll never catch me!." Naruto yells laughing afterwards. "Wow he's really hyperactive." Rin says.  "Lord Hokage, it's an emergency." The jounin ninja yell. </p><p> </p><p>"I hope you're not bothering me with some trivia." The third Hokage replies while painting. "Wow the third looks super old now." Obito says. "Obviously he looks old it's in the future idiot." Kakashi replies scoffing. "Im not-" Obito starts but is cut off by Rin who tells them not to fight. "C'mon you guys let's keep watching." Rin says. </p><p>"And don't tell me it's Naruto again." The third continues. "It must be common for him to pull pranks." Minato says. "It is Naruto again. He climbed onto the great stone faces. He put graffiti all over the Hokage." The jounin ninja say.  The third seems sigh in exasperation. Several ninja are seen moving through the roof tops.<br/>
Naruto is again seen running from the jounin ninja. "Naruto! Hold on!" The jounin ninja yell. Naruto is shown to reveal himself from a fence. "How in the world did they miss him?" Kakashi mutters. Naruto laughs before saying "That was too easy." </p><p>"Oh yeah Naruto." A man, with tan skin, an X scar on his nose, and hair in a small ponytail, yells.  "So he finally got caught." Kushina says. Naruto jumps and yelps startled. "Where'd you come from, Iruka Sensei? What are you doing here?" Naruto asks in a loud voice. "So that's the man's name." Minato says. </p><p>"No, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in class." Iruka says pointing a finger at Naruto. The screen changes to show the front of the Ninja Academy. "I'm at the end of my rope, Naruto. You failed the graduation test last time and the time before that." Iruka says. "Wow he must suck." Kakashi says. "Tomorrow you've got another chance and you're messing up again." Iruka continues.</p><p>Naruto merely hmphs. Iruka glares at Naruto before saying "Fine. Because you missed it, Naruto, everyone will review the transformation jutsu!" The other students groan in annoyance. A girl with pink hair and a red dress appears. "Sakura Haruno. Here I go… Transform!" She says. </p><p>She forms a transformation of Iruka.  "Ok." Iruka says. Sakura grins and says "I did it." Several times in excitement. In the background a black and white version of Sakura appears who says "Channero." </p><p>'What the…' Team Minato and Kushina think. "Did you see that Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asks turning towards a boy with black hair, a blue shirt with white shorts. Sasuke doesn't respond to her. "Next, Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka says. 'Oh he's from my clan.' Obito thinks. </p><p>Sasuke transforms into Iruka while Iruka is writing something down. "O-ok" Iruka says surprised.  Sasuke walks away when Iruka calls the next person. "Next, Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka says. Naruto is seen to be wearing an orange jacket with orange pants and green goggles on his head.</p><p>"This is a real pain." A boy with a pineapple hair, fishnet shirt, and dark green pants says. "And it's all your fault." A girl with light blonde hair, purple shirt and skirt, and bandages wrapped around her continues. "Like I care." Naruto says. Naruto walks forward, smirking. </p><p>"Ok." Naruto says quietly. A girl with dark blue hair and a beige jacket is seen. She pushes her fingers together and thinks 'Good luck Naruto-kun.' There is also a faint blush on her cheeks. "Awww she must have a crush on him." Kushina says smiling. </p><p>"Transform." Naruto says.  Rather than transform into Iruka, Naruto transforms into a girl with pigtails with white clouds covering her. Team Minato and Kushina gape. "Well… that was unexpected." Minato says. The others nod in agreement. </p><p>Iruka also gapes in shock and he gets a nosebleed.  Naruto undoes the transformation laughing afterwards.  "How was it? I call it the 'Sexy Jutsu.'" Naruto says. "You fool. Stop making idiotic spells." Iruka yells angrily at Naruto. The outside of the academy is shown. </p><p>It's roof red and the building white. It eventually fades to show Iruka sitting on one of the faces of the Hokage monument. "Darn." Naruto says from below. "I won't let you go home unless you clean all that up." Iruka says. Naruto looks at Iruka and says "I don't care… there's nobody home anyways." He says. </p><p>Minato clenches his fist 'Next time we'll be there.' he thinks.  Naruto goes back to scrubbing and there is a silence in the air.  Eventually Iruka says "Naruto…" to which Naruto responds with "What is it this time?" "What I meant was… if you clean up all that mess, I'll buy you ramen tonight." Iruka says. Naruto grins at that clearly excited. </p><p>"Seems he inherited your love for ramen." Minato says teasing Kushina. Kushina pouts a small blush on her cheeks. "Yes. I-I will finish it in no time." Naruto yells in excitement. The words Enter: Naruto Uzumaki appear on the screen.  Naruto and Iruka are seen eating ramen at a stand. </p><p>"Naruto." Iruka says. "Hmmm." Naruto responds ,slurping on his ramen. "Why did you vandalize those faces? Don't you know who the Hokage leaders are?" Iruka asks. "Of course I do." Naruto replies. He then puts the bowl to his lips and drinks the ramen broth afterwards setting it down.</p><p>"I know they earned the title Hokage because they were the best ninja of their time." Naruto says. Naruto looks down at his bowl and says while imagining the fourth's face monument "Especially the fourth Hokage was a hero who saved the village from the nine-tail demon fox." "Then why did you do that?" Iruka asks. "Because I'll become a Hokage myself. And I'll be the greatest Hokage of all! So that everyone will learn to accept me!" Naruto responds. Iruka seems to stare at Naruto in surprise. </p><p>'I guess he wants to be Hokage just like his parents.' Rin thinks. "By the way, Sensei, I have a favor to ask." Naruto says.  "You want another bowl?" Iruka asks.  "Mmmm...No… Can I borrow your Leaf headband for a while?" Naruto asks. "This? No. No. This is only worn by those who have graduated from the Ninja Academy." Iruka says holding his own headband. </p><p> "Tomorrow you will…" Iruka continues.  "You're so mean." Naruto exclaims.  Iruka merely laughs before saying "So that's why you took off your own goggles." Obito subconsciously touches his own goggles. "Humph… one more bowl please." Naruto says. </p><p>The academy is shown again. "We are now about to begin the graduation test. When your name is called, proceed to the next classroom. The test is on the coone jutsu." Iruka announces. Naruto grabs his face 'Oh no… Of all the…! That is my weakest jutsu.' He thinks. 'A normal bunshin would be impossible due to his large chakra reserves.' Minato thinks with a small frown. The screen changes and Naruto is up to take the test.</p><p>"But still… I will do it no matter what." Naruto thinks. "Clone jutsu." Naruto says. A clone is shown on the ground looking dead. Narutos eye twitches as well as Iruka. "Why would they give him that test when his chakra is too big to do it." Kakashi says bluntly. Obito is somewhat reminded of himself when he took the test. </p><p>"Disqualified." Iruka yells.  "Iruka Sensei. His physical coordination and stamina are excellent. And he managed to come up with something. Isn't that enough for him to pass?" A teacher with white hair says. For a moment Naruto feels excited. "Mizuki sensei… All the others created three or more clones. Naruto created just one. And it's practically useless. I can't give him a passing mark." Iruka says. Naruto clenches his teeth, clearly unhappy. </p><p> Children are shown to chat amongst each other happily. Naruto is sitting alone on a swing. 'Naruto…' Kushina thinks sadly.  "I'm a ninja now." One of the children says. "You did well. That's my son." The father says. </p><p> "Congratulations on your graduation. I'll cook something good tonight." A woman says.  "Look at that one." A woman says looking at Naruto.  "It's that boy. I heard he's the only one who failed." A second woman responds. "Serves him right." The first woman says.  "Imagine what would happen if he became a ninja." The second one replies. </p><p>"That's- that's so harsh. How can they say that?" Obito says clenching his teeth. "Those who have tailed beasts sealed in them are not treated well by the people around." Kushina says a small frown on her lips. "That's not fair." Obito exclaims. "You're right it isn't. Hopefully it'll change one day." Minato says. They all nod in agreement. </p><p>"Isn't that the boy who is actually…" the woman says. "Hey we're not supposed to talk about that." The second woman responds. Naruto looks down fiddling with his goggles before turning to stare at Mizuki who is now standing next to him. Iruka is standing near the academy with the third Hokage next to him. "Iruka. We need to talk later." The third says. </p><p>"Yes. Sir." Iruka says. The screen changes again to show Naruto and Mizuki sitting next to one another. "Iruka Sensei isn't trying to be mean to you." Mizuki says. "Then why only me?" Naruto asks. "He wants you to become strong from the bottom of his heart. You both don't have parents." Mizuki replies. </p><p>"But I really wanted to graduate." Naruto says. "Heh… I guess I have no choice..." Mizuki says. Naruto turns towards Mizuki, surprised. "I'll let you in on a big secret." Mizuki. Naruto stares at Mizuki wide eyed. </p><p>"Well that sounds suspicious." Kakashi says. "Secret?" Naruto asks in a low voice. The screen changes to show Iruka who seems to be thinking about a conversation with the third Hokage. 'Iruka' The third Hokage said. 'What is it, Lord Hokage.' Iruka asks. </p><p>'I know how you feel but… Naruto also grew up without knowing the love of his parents...like you.' The third Hokage says. Iruka has a flashback to the night of the nine tails attack. A young Iruka is shown to be carried away by a ninja. 'Let me go! My mom and dad are still out there fighting.' Iruka yells. The eye of nine tails is seen. </p><p>Suddenly Mizuki's voice yells "Wake up Iruka Sensei." "What's the matter?" Iruka asks. "Come to Lord Hokages immediately. I heard that "Naruto… stole the Scroll of Sealing." Mizuki says. "The Scroll of Sealing?!" Iruka exclaims in shock.</p><p>Naruto is shown to be in a forest with the Scroll of Sealing open in his hands. "Let's see. The first jutsu is… Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu? What?! Already, a Jutsu I'm no good at?" Naruto says. The screen changes to show several angry Jounin ninja. A burly one says "Lord Hokage! We can't forgive him!"  Another one says "This not just a prank. The Scroll is a dangerous item that the First Hokage sealed! Depending on its use." And another says "It will be a major disaster if it is taken out of the village!" </p><p>"Could it be it's Mizuki who told Naruto to steal the Scroll?" Obito asks. "That is very much a possibility as he was the last one to see Naruto." Minato replies. "Let's hope he gets caught." Kushina says grumbling; unhappy that someone might have used her son for a crime. "Yes. Bring Naruto here at once!" The third Hokage orders. "Yes, Sir!" The Jounin ninja reply.</p><p>Iruka is shown to be out of breath. 'Where did you go… Naruto?' Iruka asks himself. The screen changes to show Mizuki running.  There's an evil smile on Mizuki's smile. 'I will tell everyone about this and eliminate Naruto.' Mizuki thinks. </p><p>Kushina glares at Mizuki murderously, if she ever gets her hands on him she'll make him pay. 'Then the scroll of sealing will be mine.' Mizuki continues thinking. The scene changes to show Naruto again within the forest. A figure appears, their shadow looming over Naruto. </p><p>'I hope it's not Mizuki.' Kushina thinks worriedly. Kushina sighs in relief when the figure turns out to be Iruka. "Hey you, Naruto!" Iruka says lowly his eyes twitching in anger.  Naruto laughs and rubs the back of his head with his hand.  At this Iruka seems to calm down.  </p><p>"You found me… And I've only learned one jutsu." Naruto says chuckling and rubbing the back of his head with his hand. 'He's been practicing the jutsu… until he's become this exhausted and dirty…?' Iruka thinks. Naruto grins and says "Listen! Listen! I'm gonna show you this amazing jutsu! You're gonna let me graduate if I can do it. Isn't it true that I can graduate if I can do one of the Jutsu witten here." "That must have been what Mizuki told him in order to get Naruto to steal." Minato says. "Although, how did Naruto steal it, shouldn't the scroll be guarded?" Rin asks. </p><p>"That's a good question. We'll probably find out eventually." Minato replies. Iruka looks shocked at what Naruto says. "Who told you that?" Iruka asks. "Mizuki Sensei. He told me about this scroll and this place…" Naruto says. 'Mizuki did?!' Iruka thinks feeling alarmed.</p><p>Iruka turns around and sees kunai flying towards them. He quickly pushed Naruto out of the way.  The kunai got Iruka injuring his leg. Team Minato watch in worry. "I'm impressed you found this place." Mizuki says. </p><p>"I see now... how it is." Iruka grits out. "Naruto give me that scroll." Mizuki says. "Wait, wait… what's going on here?" Naruto says confused. Iruka pulls out the kunai from his leg. "Naruto! Never give him that scroll! It is a dangerous object that contains forbidden Ninja Jutsu. It was sealed. Mizuki used you in order to get it for himself!" Iruka says.</p><p>"W-Wha--?" Naruto says. "Naruto, Iruka is only afraid of you holding that scroll!" Mizuki says an evil smirk on his face.  "Huh?" Naruto says turning towards Iruka. "What are you saying, Mizuki! Don't let him fool you, Naruto!" Iruka says. Mizuki chuckles evilly. </p><p>"I will tell you the truth." Mizuki says. "Idiot. Don't do that!" Iruka says. "Are they talking about the Kyuubi?" Obito asks turning towards his sensei. "I think so. It seems Naruto doesn't know about it." Minato says a small frown on his face. "After an incident 12 years ago, a rule was created." Mizuki says. </p><p>Team Minato clench their fist at the reminder of the Kyuubi attack. "A rule?" Naruto asks. "That is, Naruto, a rule everybody but you knows." Mizuki says. "Except me?! What is it?" Naruto exclaims. "Stop it Mizuki." Iruka yells. </p><p>"The rule forbids anyone from  revealing that you are actually the Demon Fox Spirit." Mizuki says smirking. "That's not true he only has it sealed in him." Kakashi says rolling his eyes. Naruto eyes widen in horror. "You are actually the Demon, Nine-Tailed Fox Spirit, who killed Irukas parents and destroyed our village." Mizuki says. "Stop it!" Iruka yells. </p><p>Naruto stands there his thoughts twisting and turning. "Everyone has been deceiving you ever since. Didn't you find it strange? Why everyone hated you so much?" Mizuki says. "No! No! No! No! No!" Naruto exclaims as chakra whirls around him. 'Naruto…' Iruka thinks. "Nobody accepts you. That's why Iruka hates you so much." Mizuki says a vicious grin on his face. </p><p>"Ooh why can't he just shut up." Kushina growls glaring at Mizuki.  "Die!" Mizuki exclaims. Naruto desperately begins to crawl away fear in his voice. "Naruto! Get down!" Iruka yells. Naruto puts his hands behind his head ducking. </p><p>He squeezes his eyes shut. Iruka is shown to have a giant shuriken on his back. Naruto stares wide eyed horrified at Iruka. "Why…?" Naruto whispers. "Because you and I are the same." Iruka says. </p><p>"Isn't that right, Naruto?" Iruka says tears streaming down his face. "You felt lonely… right? And you suffered inside, right? I'm sorry Naruto… If I had been more responsible maybe you wouldn't have suffered so much." Iruka continues. Naruto stares at Iruka in shock. "Don't make me laugh! Iruka has always hated you ever since you killed his parents! He's just saying that to get the Scroll of Sealing back." Mizuki exclaims. Naruto turns his eyes toward the ground and bolts running as fast he can.</p><p>"Naruto!" Iruka exclaims. "Narutoooooo!" Iruka yells his hand reaching out. Mizuki jumps down from the tree chuckling. "He is not the type of kid who will change his mind." Mizuki says. Naruto is shown to be running. </p><p>"He will take revenge against our village using that scroll. Didn't you see his eyes. Those are the eyes of a Demon Fox." Mizuki says.  Iruka pulls out the giant shuriken from his back. "No… Naruto...isn't….like that at all!" Iruka exclaims. Kushina smiles happy that there is someone who believes in her son so strongly. Iruka throws the giant shuriken at Mizuki who merely dodges.  </p><p>"All I want is to kill Naruto and get the scroll. I'll take care of you later!" Mizuki says. "I-I won't let you." Iruka says. The scene changes to show the Hokage. 'Well...well… Mizuki has a big mouth. Naruto feels worse than he has ever felt.' the Hokage thinks as he watched Naruto from a crystal ball. 'I didn't know the Hokage could do that. That's kinda weird' Obito thinks to himself. </p><p>'He might unleash the power locked up inside him. The scroll of sealing is now with him. There's a slight change he might actually release the Nine-Tailed Fox Spirit sealed inside him! If that happens…' The Hokage continues thinking. Once again the scene changes to show Iruka. 'Ive found him.' Iruka thinks. Naruto is shown to be running. "Naruto! Everything that Mizuki said was a lie. Give me that scroll, quick! Mizuki is after the scroll!" Iruka exclaims. </p><p>Naruto punches Iruka in the guts. Team Minato is shocked by this.  Naruto lands down on the ground panting. "Why is it, Naruto?" Iruka says as he begins to stand up slowly. "How…" Iruka says angry. </p><p>"did you know I wasn't Iruka?" Mizuki continues.<br/>
"Woah when did that happen?" Obito asks. "I'm not sure." Minato says. Naruto grins and poofs into Iruka.  Team Minato is shocked once again. </p><p>"Because I'm Iruka." Iruka says. "I see." Mizuki says. Naruto is seen hiding behind a tree. "What's in it for you to protect the one who killed your family?" Mizuki asks. "I'm not gonna let a stupid idiot like you get that scroll." Iruka says. </p><p>"You're the idiot. Naruto is the same as me." Mizuki says. "He is not!" Kushina exclaims angrily. 'How dare he compare himself to her son!' she thinks angrily. "Same?" Iruka asks. "Anyone can do whatever he wants once he has the scroll. There is no way that that monster… that Fox Spirit, won't take advantage of the power of that scroll." Mizuki says.</p><p>Minato clenches his teeth. His son is not a monster. "You're right…." Iruka starts saying. Narutos eyes widen in shock. 'I guess it was true all along. See Iruka Sensei never really cared for me at all!' Naruto thinks. </p><p>"...if he was the Demon Fox Spirit. But Naruto is different! I know that he is an exceptional student. He works very hard and he's single minded and clumsy at the same time. No one accepts him but he knows the meaning of human suffering. He is not the Demon Fox Spirit. He's Naruto Uzumaki of the Village Hidden in the Leaves!" Iruka exclaims. Naruto is seen crying with tears streaming down his face. "You are so gullible. Iruka! I was gonna take you down later but I have changed my mind." Mizuki says. Mizuki spins the giant shuriken on the tip of his fingers. "Die!" Mizuki exclaims. </p><p>Mizuki prepares to launch it. 'I guess this is the end for me.' Iruka thinks. Suddenly Naruto jumps out from behind the tree and pushes Mizuki away. The giant shuriken misses. 'Naruto?!' Iruka thinks shocked. </p><p>"You surprised me there, freak." Mizuki says. "If you ever lay a hand on Iruka Sensei, I'll kill you!" Naruto exclaims. "Shut up, I can take care of a kid like you with a single blow!" Mizuki yells. "Why don't you try then? I'll strike you back a thousand-fold!" Naruto says glaring. His fingers formed a cross. </p><p>"Let's see you try. Show me what you can do, Demon Fox!" Mizuki yells. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yells. Iruka is wide eyed in shock. Hundreds and hundreds of Narutos are shown. 'Naruto! You've….  Those aren't just images but actual clones! That's an advanced Ninjutsu!' Iruka thinks. </p><p>"What's this?" Mizuki mutters twisting his head repeatedly. "What's the matter. C'mon. Weren't you gonna get me with one blow? Here! In that case I'll come to you." Naruto's shadow clones say. "Yeah. Beat his ass." Obito yells. The sound of fighting is heard. Eventually Mizuki is shown to be beat up. </p><p>"I kinda got carried away. Iruka Sensei, are you ok?" Naruto asks rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah." Iruka says. 'He's really something. Maybe it is true. Maybe he will surpass all the Hokage leaders.' Iruka thinks. "Naruto, come over here. I'd like to give you something." Iruka says. The screen changes to show several jounin ninja grouped together. </p><p>"Has anyone found Naruto yet?" One asks. "No." One replies. "Damn this is going to be bad…" another says. The Hokage approaches them. "There's no need to worry anymore." The Hokage says. </p><p>"Lord Hokage!" They exclaim. "He'll be back soon." The Hokage says. A black screen is shown. "Sensei, how much longer?" Naruto asks. "Ok, you may open your eyes now." Iruka says. Naruto opens his eyes slowly blinking several times to clear his blurry vision. "Congratulations...on your graduation." Iruka says smiling. "In celebration, we'll have ramen tonight." Iruka continues. Narutos lip trembles. "Iruka Sensei!" Naruto yells tackling Iruka into a hug. </p><p>"Well it seems we're done with 1 episode." Kushina says. "We should all get some rest and eat before continuing the next one." Minato says. They all nod in agreement.  “Do you wish to take a break?” appear on the screen along with “yes or no.” They take a break to discuss what they'd seen. “Well what do you guys think?” Minato asks his three students. Well it doesn't look too good but it can't get worse right?” Obito says nervously. “Let's not get our hopes up.” Kakashi says. “Why do you have to be so pessimistic?” Obito grumbles. “Well-” Kakashi starts but is cut off by Rin who says “Well I think we should continue watching to know.” knowing that Obito and Kakashi would more than likely get into an argument.</p><p>Minato nods before turning to Kushina “Well what do you think Kushina?” “Well I think the future sucks and we're definitely changing it.” Kushina exclaims. “We should probably continue later. I'm feeling tired.” Minato says. There only seem to be three rooms. Kushina and Minato share one while Rin, Obito, and Kakashi share the other. They aren't where the rooms came from as they hadn't been there earlier. Either way, they head into the rooms to rest and continue watching later. The rooms are less like a room and more like mini houses. They have the beds, bathrooms, and a kitchen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ive fixed it earlier than I thought. I luckily had a tab open on my iphone on ao3 in edit mode for chapter 1 which was the combination of chapter 1 and 2 anyways once again I apologize for inconvenience but its fixed now. Ive a small part of chapter 2 written out but itll probably be a while before I finish it. I plan to split this into series/chunks so I don't end up with this giant 200 something chapter fic.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. NOT an update sorry (Not abandoning)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Im not abandoning this i will continue this after I finish my first two books and i also have to redo the first chapter because i tried to combine chapter 1 and 2 and messed up and I accidentally deleted the document for chapter 1 because I forgot to name it and was deleting documents from docs really sorry.  I learned my lesson and will be naming my documents from now on. Updates will be slow but Ill try and have it fixed sometime in May or June. Again my apologies.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>UPDATE: Chapter 1 is fixed now albeit a lot sooner than I planned.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My first fanfic on this website. I think I did ok. This is going to be canon compliant. If you guys have any suggestions feel free to do so. I wanted sto write more but ran out of things. I'm still figuring out additional tags.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>